The Social Battlefield of Amestris Academy
by Chiheeriobrand
Summary: With any scholarly establishment, its common knowledge that knowledge itself isn't always the main focus of the attending students. With Amestris Academy however, having the title as the most prestigious academic facility in the country fuels not only the aforementioned notion, but many other convictions as well.


With any scholarly establishment, its common knowledge that _knowledge_ itself isn't always the main focus of the attending students. With Amestris Academy however, having the title as the most prestigious academic facility in the country fuels not only the aforementioned notion, but many other convictions as well. In fact, taking one look into the social hierarchy that's been formed over years of education, one can see the various influences the academy's name has had on the students. Then again, Amestris Academy is, at its core, a high school, and with any high school, you'll find that teenagers' motives may not always be as pure as they seem.

The student body of Amestris Academy is made up of a variety of different personalities, each bringing their own unique set of ideas, beliefs, and knowledge to the table. Many have traveled great distances in order to attend, the school constantly receiving many a youth from bordering lands like Xing and Ishval. On the other hand you have your local Amestrians, born and raised in the heart of central, as well as their neighbors from Resembool and other nearby lands. One would think, with all these young, vibrant minds congregating into one location, the academy would be flourishing with a bright, positive atmosphere.

 _One would think._

However, one has to also take in the most important factor in all of this; high school means teenagers, and teenagers mean sex, drugs, hormones, mood swings, romance, rivalry, and drama. Throw in a fuck ton of conflicting personalities and ideas, and you've got a bloodthirsty battleground on your hands.

If one were to create a pyramid diagram of the social standings of Amestris, at the very top of said pyramid would proudly stand the seniors Olivier Armstrong, and her two subordinates, Buccaneer and Miles. They are, subsequently, the ASB (Associative Student Body) President, and her two Vice Presidents, who all but hold the title as emperors of the academy. If the students were to share one piece of advice for newcomers at Amestris Academy, it would probably be;

 _ **You. Don't. Fuck. With. Them.**_

The triad is not afraid to bring bite to their bark, as they very well have the power to expel, humiliate, and tarnish the reputation of any student they so choose. Even fellow seniors cower before their presence. The crowded hallways split like the Red Sea at their passing, and everyone in their right mind wouldn't dare try to get in their way. They're untouchable. All three maintain straight A's in all classes, as well as near perfect attendance records, and are essentially free from drama. Though, it has been rumored that Olivier and Buccaneer have been something of an item since junior year, but nobody has been able to further explore the truth in this. Miles has also been seen to occasionally deviate from their triad to hang out with a recent senior class transfer, "Scar", though nobody knows much about him; he won't even reveal his legal name to the teachers and staff, let alone carry a 2 minute conversation. Miles however, was quick to befriend him, and it appears as though he is the only presence Scar doesn't seem to mind. It should also be mentioned that Olivier has a brother, Alex Armstrong. The two share the same surname, though you would never expect these two to be siblings; Alex is very extroverted, and welcoming to those around him. Olivier is not. When it comes to her, Alex's persona is withered down to a mush cowardice and fear. To put it simply; the two don't get along very well.

Next up we have the ouroboros tattoos. A group of 6 individuals in total, they could be classified as the "edgy", "rebellious", and "cool" kids of the school. Like scar, they've done well to keep their real names hidden from their fellow students and teachers, and only go by their assigned aliases. Each of them also sports an ouroboros tattoo somewhere on their body, as a sign of membership and loyalty to the group. Nobody is sure why their risky activities and actions are permitted within school grounds, though some have theorized that some sort of deal is in affect with them and Principle Bradley.

The senior "Lust" acts as somewhat of a mother figure to the rest of the members, particularly to that of Gluttony, a freshman whom she took under her wing after she rescued him from group of bullies mocking him for his weight. She makes her sexuality very public, and has often got in trouble for it; she's very much known for sleeping around with boys she deems fit for her sexual appetite. She's also not one to make an enemy out of, as the girl has also been known for spreading nasty rumors about people who inconvenience her, and generally antagonize girls who get in the way of her escapades. "Greed", a fellow senior, has come to be known as the school's cannabis dealer, as well as the wealthiest kid in school. A ladies man and a cocky bastard, his persistence is great, often going to great lengths to obtain whatever he wants, whenever he wants. He's a shady, manipulative dealer, and has also been known to fuck people over. "Sloth", the third senior, is essentially the pot head of the group, having been held back 2 years as well as having the lowest grades of nearly every single student in attendance. He'll often sleep through multiple periods of classes, and sometimes, quite literally, attempt to smoke *in* class without getting caught. The only real reason he's still enrolled is due to the tattoos' influence. "Envy", the only junior member, is the clique's dirt digger. Any drama, any scandal, any fight, Envy will know about it. The students at Amestris have learned the hard way to keep gossip to a minimum in his presence, some going so far as to develop a code language to hide their conversations from the boy. A sneak, liar, and backstabber, he'll often go out of his way to be rude toward other students, and is known for being a bully. He trusts only the tattoos, and not another soul. "Gluttony", the second newest member, is probably the most innocent of the group. He doesn't really contribute much, or even stand out like the rest do. He just eats with them at lunch, and has developed something of a social barrier around him; nobody so much as laughs at him ever since the incident with Lust. Nonetheless, he's universally loved by every single tattoo, albeit to the distain of the newest member "Pride". Pride is the one and only member of the tattoos to have his full name revealed publically. His real name is Selim Bradley, the son Principle Bradley. He got into Amestris Academy by skipping 3 grades, landing him straight into the freshmen class. Even as a freshmen though, he's been assigned to the most advanced courses in the school, and has an IQ rivaled only by Olivier's triad. He has a bad attitude, and a superiority complex; in ways similar to Envy, he often belittles others when presented the chance, and generally acts like an ass to those he deems unintelligent. In response to being subjected to bullying by fellow classmates, due to the attitude problems along with being the Principle's son, he decided on joining the tattoos shortly after his enrollment, and to everyone's surprise, they welcomed him with open arms. He now serves as the group's universal "cheat sheet", his vast academic knowledge proving useful to its members. With these six extremely powerful personalities, the Ouroboros Tattoos' are quite the force to be reckoned with, being only outranked by Olivier and her posy.

Then there's anomaly of Solf. J. Kimblee. Kimblee is like a force of his own, a boy so perplexing and unorthodox that even the Principle has made efforts to keep him out of his office whenever possible. The boy's just strange. If you ever have the displeasure of talking to the kid, all you're gonna get is an earful about the various workings of bombs and explosives; that, and how much he adores fedoras. The kid is fucking weird to be quite honest, not to mention all kinds of racist. Ever bring up Ishval in front of him, and you'll be in for one fucking earful of prejudice. He's even been known to harass other Ishvalans in his spare time, but has been much more discreet about it ever since he got a black eye from Scar. He's tried numerous times become a member of the tattoos, but so far hasn't had any luck. They allow him to hang with them from time to time though, perhaps as a way to keep him out of their hair. He's a walking, talking hurricane of trouble, so most students tend to avoid him at all costs.

Strangely enough, as dangerous as the all the aforementioned groups are, there is one other clump of students that are somewhat of a threat; the senior fuckboys, aka, Roy Mustang and his crew. Where, oh where to begin with Mustang. First of all, the kid is a walking erection. He's hit on every single girl in the senior class, dated about half of them, and fucked nearly all of them. He's almost on par with Lust, though surprisingly those two have yet to hook up. They seem to hate each other, for one reason or another. Anyway, the point is that he's a grade-A douche. His buddies Havoc and Breda are no better. Their record isn't as broad as Roy's, and Breda is considerably more of a gentleman than the latter two, but oh boy, have they seen their share of pussy. Granted they aren't nearly as obnoxious as their leader, they still hold a candle in their sexual escapades. The remaining 3 members of Roy's squad aren't actually that bad; Fuery and Falman are sweet, but both a little awkward (coincidentally virgins as well), and Riza Hawkeye serves as somewhat of a mother hen to the group. Honestly, nobody can figure out why exactly she hangs out with them in the first place; she's way above their level of tomfoolery, and is on great terms with most of the girls in school as well. Migrating from Roy and his followers would be an easy feat, yet she chooses to stick around with them. Nonetheless, the group has made quite the name for themselves.

The rest of the kids aren't much in terms of social standing. The junior standouts mainly comprise of Edward Elric, his brother Alphonse, Winry Rockbell, Ling Yao, and Lan Fan. Ed is one of the smartest kids in school, straight A's in all his classes, just like his brother Alphonse. The boy could honestly become a major in bio chemistry or physics. The only thing is, his attitude is probably the worst the school has seen in years. He's constantly mouthing off to his teachers, especially his physics teacher, Van Hohenheim (who also happens to be his father; go figure). To top it off, he's gotten into multiple of fights, most of them with his fellow junior Envy. The boy has so much potential, and if he didn't have so many detentions on his record, he might be a little more well-liked by staff. His brother on the other hand is that of godsend. The kid is a fucking angel, his outstanding behavior constantly backing up his good grades. No problems whatsoever with him. Winry Rockbell is on a similar standing, though she has been known to catch a detention every now and then, mostly due to bickering with Ed during class. Ling Yao would honestly be on the same level as Ed if it weren't for his best friend Lan Fan. The boy is feisty, and a smartass. His outbursts are kept in check though, thanks to Lan Fan's quick wit and great understanding of the boy and his mannerisms, she herself being very quiet and introverted. The two are very close, and often seen together in the school's woodshop, crafting swords, blades, and other faux weapons. The only standout of the sophomore class is May Chang, who is often seeing accompanying Alphonse at lunch. She doesn't share many classes with the juniors or seniors, but is somehow always present at gatherings. It's rumored that this might be because she has a thing for Alphonse, though that is only speculation. One can wonder, though.

Now with all these different and unique personalities spread out into different classes and cliques, there's no way for them all to conjoin in one place for too long, right? Well, Mr. Hohenheim would be quick to kick that notion right onto its ass. Every single one of the aforementioned kids somehow, someway got roped into his 4th Period AP Physics class; the longest period in school. It's only been a month since school began session, and things have already proven this year to be quite the entertaining one, for students and staff alike. One has to wonder; what _will_ the law of equivalent exchange have in store for these kids, in place of having all of them in one crowded, old, stuffy as fuck room? Only time will tell.


End file.
